Ravenpaw
Ravenpaw is a sleek, skinnyRevealed in Battles of the Clans, page 15 black tom with a white dash on his chest, a white-tipped tail, and amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' :Ravenpaw is seen as one of the four apprentices of ThunderClan. He is seen stripping a leaf from its stalk when his brother, Dustpaw, attacks him. Ravenpaw jumps into the air in surprise. Bluestar thinks that he has been nervous since he was a kit, as it took his mother a half a moon to coax him out of the nursery. She hopes that by giving him Tigerclaw as a mentor, he will gain courage. ''Firestar's Quest :Ravenpaw appears briefly when Firestar visits him on the way to the Moonstone. He asks Firestar if there is trouble, and Firestar hesitates but then tells him all about his dreams. Ravenpaw comforts him, saying StarClan would help him. Later, when Firestar and Sandstorm are going to find the lost Clan, SkyClan, he and Barley invite them to stay at the barn for the night. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Ravenpaw is one of the ThunderClan cats that battle RiverClan over at Sunningrocks. He is the cat to run back to the ThunderClan camp, despite having been badly injured in the battle, and he announces that Redtail is dead. An unknown she-cat, most likely his mother, runs to him and says that he must see Spottedleaf. He faints shortly afterwards, and Spottedleaf, the medicine cat, treats him. She concludes that his shoulder is badly injured, and he stays in Spottedleaf's den for awhile. Tigerclaw later jabs him, but is stopped by Spottedleaf, as that he has to stay still so he may recover and train. :Ravenpaw later becomes one of Firepaw's first friends in ThunderClan, besides Graypaw. Whenever Ravenpaw is around Tigerclaw, he is shown to become extremely shy, nervous, and jumpy. He also acts very timid. In one of Ravenpaw's hunting assessments, he is sent to Snakerocks and returns with an adder he killed. When he returns to camp and meets Graypaw and Firepaw, the snake wraps around Ravenpaw's neck and scares him. Ravenpaw is sent by Tigerclaw to sneak into ShadowClan territory to hunt for prey, which is against the warrior code. Firepaw wants to tell Bluestar, saying that the mission is too dangerous. Ravenpaw protests, and asks Firepaw to not say anything. :Ravenpaw attends his first Gathering with Firepaw and Graypaw, and goes to find some of the other apprentices to talk to. Firepaw and Graypaw listen to Ravenpaw tell the story of the battle at Sunningrocks to some other apprentices, but Firepaw notices that Ravenpaw says that Redtail killed Oakheart, as the original story was that Oakheart had killed Redtail, and Tigerclaw had killed Oakheart for revenge. Firepaw asks Graypaw that, if Redtail killed Oakheart, who killed Redtail, but Graypaw is too interested in Ravenpaw's story to respond. :Ravenpaw accompanies Tigerclaw, Bluestar, Firepaw, and Graypaw to the Moonstone, and stands guard with Graypaw outside Mothermouth. Bluestar has a dream from StarClan, and has been warned to get back to camp straight away. On the way back, the cats are attacked by rats, and he is the first one to notice and get bitten by a rat. He is terrified when Bluestar loses a life. When they get back, ShadowClan is attacking their camp. :Ravenpaw admits to Firepaw that he saw Tigerclaw kill Redtail, Tigerclaw had told Ravenpaw to go back to camp, but Ravenpaw stayed, and saw Tigerclaw commit the murder. : :When Firepaw was sent to retrieve Yellowfang after Spottedleaf's murder and the stealing of Frostfur's kits, he brings Ravenpaw and Graypaw with him. On their way to find Yellowfang, Firepaw tells Graypaw what Ravenpaw told him, and the two take him away from the forest to live with Barley, a loner who has helped them previously, to keep Ravenpaw safe from Tigerclaw. Firepaw and Graypaw tell the Clan that Ravenpaw has been slain by a ShadowClan patrol, and he is then presumed dead by ThunderClan. Fire and Ice :Ravenpaw and Barley first see Fireheart and Graystripe bringing WindClan home from exile. When Fireheart, Graystripe are debating where to settle down for the night with WindClan, Ravenpaw shows up. After greeting Ravenpaw, Fireheart thinks about how much he has changed from a timid, little apprentice to a sleek, plump cat. The WindClan cats, however, do not greet Ravenpaw quite as friendly. The WindClan cats are wary and hostile to him. Ravenpaw then gets Barley and the two offer the WindClan cats, Fireheart, and Graystripe food and shelter in their barn for the night. Tallstar, the leader of WindClan, gratefully accepts Ravenpaw and Barley's generous offer. :As soon as they were out of earshot, Fireheart, Graystripe and Ravenpaw hunt and talk. Fireheart asks about the timelapse where he and Graystripe left Ravenpaw to find Barley. Ravenpaw tells him that he headed straight for the barn across WindClan territory. Ravenpaw also tells them about how he avoided the dogs saying that he could smell them from a long way off and then waited till they were tied back up again. The conversation then drifts over to Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw's former mentor. Ravenpaw asks what Fireheart and Graystripe told Tigerclaw and Fireheart responds that Tigerclaw thinks that his apprentice is dead and that he was killed by a ShadowClan patrol. :Then, when two WindClan apprentices start aimlessly wandering towards Fireheart, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw teasingly tries to scare the two apprentices by indirectly telling the two that loners like him love to eat Clan apprentices whenever they can catch them. The WindClan apprentices don't fall for Ravenpaw's tricks and so Ravenpaw responds that their meat would've been too stingy and tough. Fireheart then reminds the WindClan apprentices that if it weren't for Ravenpaw, they would still be cold and hungry. :The conversation then turns to ThunderClan. Ravenpaw reflects on how it might be for the best that ThunderClan think that he is dead. And with that Ravenpaw tells them to get some sleep because they look exhausted. Ravenpaw then goes to keep watch for the night. Fireheart then reflects on his decision to help Ravenpaw leave ThunderClan. His thoughts drift towards what Bluestar said about how each cat has their own destiny and Ravenpaw was better off without the Clan. :When the group departs, Ravenpaw is gone. Forest of Secrets :Fireheart and Graystripe sneak away to the barn where Barley lives after a Gathering to ask Ravenpaw about Oakheart's death; Ravenpaw says that the warrior was killed by a rockfall, not by Redtail as Fireheart had presumed when attempting to convince Bluestar of Tigerclaw's guilt earlier. Fireheart reveals the truth of where Ravenpaw is staying to Bluestar. At first she claims that maybe he was just not meant for life as a Clan cat, but only after she discovers the truth of Tigerclaw's treachery does she invite him back into the Clan. Ravenpaw, however, chooses to stay a loner with Barley, but promises to come and visit the Clan again. Though Fireheart finds himself questioning whether bringing Ravenpaw to Barley's farm was the right thing to do, he later discovers that it was for the best when he sees the formerly skinny and jumpy black tom as a calm, well-fed loner. Rising Storm :Ravenpaw returns to the forest to tell Fireheart about a lost white kittypet with ThunderClan scent near his territory which turns out to be Fireheart's stolen apprentice and nephew Cloudpaw. He helps lure the dogs away from Sandstorm and Fireheart by running around the yard and climbing a tree. Sandstorm and Fireheart find Ravenpaw in his tree. :After they have all retreated from the tree, Ravenpaw leads them toward Cloudpaw's kittypet home and up to his window. They look at what he is doing for awhile, and then they go to the backyard. Cloudpaw gets out of the Twoleg house and distracts the Twolegs until it was safe enough to escape. Once Cloudpaw is free and has been scolded by Fireheart, Ravenpaw assists them home, says farewell to the three cats and heads back home. : : A Dangerous Path :Ravenpaw is asked by Onewhisker at Fireheart's suggestion to deliver a message to Bluestar to resolve peace between WindClan and ThunderClan in a meeting at Fourtrees to discuss the disappearance of prey. He appears at the ThunderClan camp that night, and Fireheart reluctantly, yet urgently, leads him to Bluestar. She and Ravenpaw talk about this in private, and she comes to the decision that she would take a patrol to Fourtrees, but if there is no agreement, then ThunderClan will fight. Ravenpaw and Fireheart talk very briefly before Ravenpaw travels back to the barn. The Darkest Hour :When Firestar returns from Mothermouth after getting his nine lives, Barley and Ravenpaw welcome him and Cinderpelt into the barn to stay. Afterwards, Ravenpaw is briefly seen hunting. :When he comes to pay his last respects to Bluestar, Firestar and Graystripe tell him that they were going to RiverClan to rescue Graystripe's kits. As they watch what Tigerstar does to Stonefur, Ravenpaw is horrified. Firestar tells him that he could go back, but Ravenpaw refuses. As they go rescue Graystripe's kits from a dark tunnel, Ravenpaw acts like a TigerClan cat to get past Jaggedtooth. Once inside, the three take Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw out of the dark tunnel. They then cross the river to go back to ThunderClan territory, but get spotted by a patrol. They qucikly cross the stepping stones. Once they are back to camp, Ravenpaw says good-bye and goes back to the farm. :Later, when the Clans prepare for the battle against BloodClan, Ravenpaw and Barley come to ThunderClan to tell them information Barley knew about BloodClan. They offer to help fight the BloodClan cats, and Firestar agrees. They are seen fighting in the battle as LionClan warriors. After the battle is over, they go home. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :He tells Brambleclaw that the sun-drown-place is real, thus pointing the journeying cats in the right direction towards the setting sun. Ravenpaw has never been to the sun-drown-place himself, but he has previously let many rogues and loners shelter in the barn and they told him about it. When he visits the ThunderClan camp to warn Firestar about the monsters Brambleclaw tells him about his dream and Ravenpaw thinks of the sun-drown-place. :He is also the first cat to warn Firestar of the huge monsters that are destroying trees when he pays the ThunderClan camp a visit. The monsters are mainly over near the barn and WindClan territory but he wants to warn Firestar. Firestar says that it is not a problem and ignores the loner's warning. :Later in the book, he gives shelter to the journeying cats before they go on their quest. He and Barley also accompany the younger cats to the Moonstone, then he says good bye and the other cats leave. Dawn :He and Barley allow the Clans to shelter in the old cow shed (where Firepaw, Graypaw, and Bluestar sheltered from the rat attack in ''Into the Wild) before they leave on the Great Journey, and Ravenpaw says his final sad goodbyes to his friends. He gives Firestar a rabbit as a parting gift and Firestar asks him to join them but he refuses. Firestar is depressed at this news because he is losing both Ravenpaw and Graystripe who are his two oldest friends from his apprenticeship. When the cats leave, Ravenpaw and Barley watch them go and are very sad to see so many of their old friends leave. In Power of Three Series ''The Sight :Although he does not formally appear in ''The Sight, Graystripe mentions meeting Ravenpaw, who is concerned about Firestar, and points him in the direction that the Clans traveled. Firestar is excited to hear about his old friend and asks Graystripe if Ravenpaw is okay. Graystripe says that the Twolegs in the forest had not affected the farm and that Ravenpaw and Barley are fine, much to Firestar's relief. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series ''Shattered Peace :Ravenpaw first introduces himself, his daily routine, Barley, and how he came to live in the barn. Ravenpaw then goes on to tell of time when rogues come to the barn seeking shelter in leaf-bare. :Willie and his friends come to the barn one snowy night. The rogues ask if they could take shelter from the storm in their barn and Ravenpaw and Barley are quick to accept. Willie and the others introduce themselves and Ravenpaw and Barley show them where to sleep and catches fresh-kill for their visitors. :Soon after the cats eat, the leader of the rogues' mate, Minty, gives birth to her kits, whose names are Cloudy, Snowflake, Icicle and Sniff. The visitors settle in for a few days while caring for the kits. Ravenpaw and Barley hunt for them. Soon, when the kits are older, they all become very fond of Ravenpaw. :When Barley asks Ravenpaw to go out on a walk with him, Barley tells Ravenpaw of his distrust towards the visitors. Ravenpaw assumes that it is because Barley isn't trying hard enough to get to know the visitors. The conversation quickly ends then when Ravenpaw runs away to catch a feather for Minty's kits. :Later, Willie is seen by Ravenpaw going to the other side of the barn. Ravenpaw thinks that he is trying to get out, and explains how the way Willie is going only leads to where the chickens are. Ravenpaw explains how he and Barley don't hunt the chickens and that they belong to the twolegs. :The next chat Ravenpaw has with Barley, Barley tells Ravenpaw that Snapper was teaching the kits death blows. Ravenpaw denies what Barley saw thinking that Barley was misunderstanding of what Snapper was doing. Ravenpaw walks away telling Barley that they have to protect the kits. :A quarter moon later, Willie and the other rogues decide to move on, and Ravenpaw is reluctant to see them go. Ravenpaw says his goodbyes to the Minty's kits and watches them leave. :The kits make Ravenpaw homesick for ThunderClan, and he works his hardest to hunt for the cats and find the best playthings for the kits to play with, while Barley thinks that there was something strange about the cats. :In Willie's plan to drive them both out of the barn, one of the Twolegplace cats reveals they were of BloodClan, and almost kills Ravenpaw, whose life is spared by Minty intervening. He suggests that Barley and him shelter at the Moonstone. When they get to the Moonstone, Ravenpaw receives a dream from StarClan. Spottedleaf, Bluestar, and Whitestorm appear, telling him that ThunderClan would help them figure out a way to take back the barn to live in. Ravenpaw thanks them, and wakes Barley up to tell him about his dream. A Clan in Need :Ravenpaw is first seen waking Barley up from a bad dream, which was about his former life in BloodClan. He tells Barley they must go to ThunderClan, and that Firestar will help them. Barley reluctantly agrees, and they set off through WindClan territory, where they are stopped by a WindClan patrol. The patrol is headed by an unusually friendly Mudclaw, who tells Ravenpaw and Barley that a kit from their camp, Crowkit, had gone missing. Ravenpaw and Barley promise to keep an eye out for the kit, and they eventually find him playing around in Fourtrees. When they ask Crowkit what he was trying to do, he replies that he wanted to climb the Great Rock to see what it felt like to be a leader. They look for the WindClan patrol, only to find they have confronted ThunderClan, and have accused them of stealing Crowkit. Ravenpaw and Barley announce that they had found him, which smooths everything over. The WindClan patrol thanks Ravenpaw and Barley and leaves with Crowkit. :Dustpelt then accuses Ravenpaw of being a WindClan spy, but he soon realizes how foolish it would be for a WindClan spy to want to see the leader, he leads Ravenpaw and Barley into the camp. Ravenpaw is greeted by several cats, including an easily distinguishable Brightheart, who orders an unseen cat to tell Firestar that he has visitors. Ravenpaw then meets Firestar's two kits, Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Firestar soon comes out to see Ravenpaw, and over shared prey, Ravenpaw tells him everything that has happened with the rogue cats, and requests his help. Firestar is silent for a moment, then agrees to help them. Ravenpaw and Barley know there is something Firestar is not telling them, which is confirmed the next day when a warrior patrol comes back after being attacked by BloodClan cats. Firestar tells Ravenpaw and Barley that he will send a patrol to help them after they sort out the trouble with BloodClan. Ravenpaw immediantly offers him and Barley to help with the patrols, saying that they didn't want to be a burden while staying with the Clan. :After that, Ravenpaw and Barley go hunting with Graystripe and Cloudtail. They are attacked by a BloodClan patrol, one of which seems to recognize Barley. After another ThunderClan patrol saves them from the BloodClan cats, Graystripe confronts Barley, asking him if he knows the BloodClan cat. Barley says he doesn't then runs off, with Graystripe staring after him. Later, Firestar and Graystripe both confront Barley, and ask if he knows where the BloodClan camp is. He angrily replies he doesn't, and runs away again. :Rainpaw then appears, yowling that Sorrelpaw, his sister, was injured by a couple of rouges. A patrol goes rescue her, and Barley tells Ravenpaw that they did that to his sister too, and that he would help ThunderClan. : :That night, Firestar, the senior warriors, Barley, and Ravenpaw have a meeting. Barley tells everybody what he knows, and that he didn't if anything had changed since Scourge was dead. Ravenpaw points out that they could ask Violet, Barley's sister. They go visit her, and she follows them to ThunderClan. : :ThunderClan then leads an attack on the rouges, and they win. When they get back to ThunderClan's camp, Firestar then thanks them. The Heart of a Warrior :Ravenpaw and Barley are seen in the ThunderClan camp. Ravenpaw is thinking about how great it is to be in the camp and also that Firestar will help them force the rogues out of their barn. Firestar asks Ravenpaw if he is ready to leave and he wakes Barley up to go. The cats on the patrol are Graystripe, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Brackenfur, and Bramblepaw. Ravenpaw is confident that the rogues won't stand a chance against the patrol. Ravenpaw and Barley both don't want to make a big deal out of leaving, but Squirrelkit and Leafkit both run out of the nursery making lots of noise. The rest of the Clan awakens and all wish them good luck. :The patrol leaves the camp and meet up with a WindClan patrol, including Deadfoot, and they also wish them good luck on their quest. :Later, the patrol reaches the farm and they decide to set up camp. Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Brightheart, and Bramblepaw leave on a hunting patrol while the others scout the farm. They see Willie and Snapper leaving the barn, giving the ThunderClan cats a chance to slip in. They see Minty's kits playing with a mouse and Ravenpaw thinks to himself how wasteful and wrong it is. :Later, they all gather to discuss how they will drive the rogues out and Ravenpaw answers a few questions that Firestar asks. Ravenpaw shows concern for Barley because he knows it must be hard on him to lose his home. :The next morning, the patrol launches their attack. Ravenpaw is surprised when the chickens are frightened and make lots of noise as they go by. While they are crossing over a wall, Snapper spots them and Firestar orders to attack. They run into the barn and begin fighting in the darkness of the shadows. Ravenpaw's eyes adjust and is horrified as he realizes cats from BloodClan had followed them there and were working with the rogues. The Twoleg farmer sees the cats fighting and shoos them out. :This is when they notice Snapper and Pounce leaving the farm, possibly leaving because they are scared of the Clan cats. The three cats finally come up with a plan and it is executed later on that evening. The plan starts with Brackenfur and Brambleclaw releasing the chickens from their cage, causing a diversion, allowing the Clan cats to sneak onto the roof of the other barn. They then rip a hole in the roof and sneak into the barn, all while Brackenfur and Brambleclaw are opening up the doors to try and startle the BloodClan cats. :The battle looks like it is going well for ThunderClan, they succeeded in pushing the cats outside and surrounding them. However, just when Ravenpaw thinks that the battle is won, his worst fear comes true; the two cats he saw running away from the barn went and got backup. An unexpected ally helps the cats; the dogs heard the noise the cats made, and they managed to break free from their chains. :Just as Ravenpaw is about to attack Willie, he is interrupted by Jumper and Hoot calling for help. Barley comes to their rescue and the battle is finally won. Jumper and Hoot ask their brother if they can stay at the barn, and Barley allows them. This is the start of a rift between Ravenpaw and Barley, as his two brothers seem to be very lazy and make Ravenpaw do everything for them (including hunting). Once Barley sees through his brothers' laziness though, he finally snaps and kicks his brothers out of the barn. Ravenpaw seems glad that this happened. In the The Lost Warrior Series ''Warrior's Return :When Graystripe and Millie go to the barn to see Ravenpaw and Barley, Ravenpaw is excited to see his old denmate. Ravenpaw then tells Graystripe that the Clans went toward the setting sun, and about the prophecy the Clans received about a dying warrior. Ravenpaw invites Graystripe and Millie to spend the night at the barn. Then he summons Barley, who appears to have a crush on Millie. When Millie stalks a mouse, Ravenpaw comments that she is using ThunderClan hunting techniques. The next day all four cats depart, and Ravenpaw and Barely go as far as Highstones, and then return to the barn. Ravenpaw is regretful to see them go, as Graystripe was Ravenpaw's last connection to the forest. Throughout the book, Ravenpaw is shown black all over, with gray around his eyes and muzzle, as opposed to his accurate coloring. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Ravenpaw is noted to be Tigerstar, then Tigerclaw's, apprentice. Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how Ravenpaw did not enjoy fighting, and his mentor, Tigerclaw, could never understand that. Tigerstar misinterpreted Ravenpaw's reluctance to harm others as fear, and when Ravenpaw saw Tigerclaw kill Redtail, his life was put in danger. Firestar helped Ravenpaw escape to live on Barley's farm, where he still lives, living happily as a loner, more so than he was when he was a Clan cat. Code of the Clans : Ravenpaw is shown in ''"Who Goes There? Whitestorm Teaches Border Tactics", ''along with Firepaw, Graypaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw. When Whitestorm says that a cat has crossed the border the apprentices drew in the sand to practice patroling, Ravenpaw thinks he means that a cat crossed the real border, and is corrected. Later, Ravenpaw supplies a correct answer to Whitestorm's question on why a Clan cat could have crossed the border: they could need help. Near the end, Whitestorm commends Ravenpaw for his hunting skill, and says that the black apprentice only needs more courage to be as good as his denmates. Whitestorm also says that Ravenpaw might become Clan leader one day. Battles of the Clans :Ravenpaw makes a minor apperance in the story ''"Dustpaw Speaks: Shadows in the Forest". Ravenpaw is sent back to the ThunderClan camp by his mentor Tigerclaw to alert Bluestar about a ShadowClan invasion, and if needed, bring help. Trivia *It was revealed on Vicky Holmes' Facebook page that Ravenpaw's parents were Fuzzypelt and Robinwing, and his littermate was Dustpelt, though Dustpelt did everything he could to deny that he was related to Ravenpaw.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *In Warrior's Return ''and the ''Ravenpaw's Path ''series, Ravenpaw is shown as a solid black cat with gray areas around his eyes and muzzle.Revealed in Warriors Return pages 24-31. *He has been mistakenly called Ravepaw. *He has been said to have green eyes. *He has also been said to have blue eyes. *He believes in StarClan, even though he is a loner. *It was revealed by Vicky that Ravenpaw will never have a mate or kits. Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Summer 2011 *It was revealed that Ravenpaw and Barley would rather die than let BloodClan take over their barn, and they are safely in control of it. Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Summer 2011 Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Dustpelt: Half-brother: :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sisters: :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 62 :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 97-98 Nieces: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Brightheart: :Ferncloud: :Sandstorm: Great Nephews: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Great Nieces: :Icecloud: :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Whitewing: Great Grand Nephews: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Grand Nieces: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Dovewing: :Hollyleaf: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: Great Great Grand Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great Great Grand Niece: :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes '' "Maybe it's your time now.''" - Ravenpaw to Brambleclaw Midnight page 95 References and Citations Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Loner Category:The Heart of a Warrior characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Warrior's Return characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:ThunderClan Cat